Hypothesis
by Bitchii-Usa
Summary: Vegeta is losing the battle against Bulma's sexuality, aka I suck at these descriptions. Written for the mature April BVDN, hosted by the Prince and the Heiress community.


Catalyst- Prompt 01

There was absolutely no denying that Vegeta was _livid_.

It was the first time that he found his anger not directed at Saiyans less than him, or harpy women parading about, screeching like a banshee.

No, this time the unadulterated rage was purely focused on himself.

He wanted to tear his eyes away from her milky skin licking up the sun rays, but he burned his stare into the soft panes of her delicate curves, the way the thickness of her hips spilled across the lawn chair. He grit his teeth as he imagined what her skin would feel like against the heat of his fingers. Would she burn him like that devil's tongue of hers? Or neutralize his flame until he was nothing more than pathetic ash, waiting to get swept away by a swing of her hip?

A low growl escaped from his chest and he ran a hand down his face to steady himself. He had training to get to, Androids to worry about, clowns to surpass and crush. Whatever spell this..this… _witch_ was trying to cast on him was dangerous, but he wouldn't let himself be blinded by her treacherous intent.

He finally broke his hypnotized stare and quickly shut the screen door, marching straight towards the gravity room. He suddenly felt the incline to turn the gravity simulator up to 500gs to distract his mind, and the white heat brewing in his lower stomach, making him grateful for his loose shorts and her sunglasses.

"Where you off to, Vegeta?" She chuckled and he resisted the urge to turn his head, lest he become trance again.

"It's none of your business, woman," he bit harshly, "You should spend more time worrying about your ridiculous display instead of my affairs."

"Says the guy with the boner," she purred, and he finally looked at her, his face hot, "I can help you with that, if you want."

He found himself sputtering as she winked at him and turned back in her chair, cackling at his expense. He marched to the chamber, slamming the door with ferocity.

Damned woman and her vulgarity. She was the only catalyst that to have him completely flushed and wordless. This wouldn't do, wouldn't do at all.

Bulma was playing with fire, and she was surely about to get burned.

OooOooo

Energy- Prompt 02

OooOooo

The sky was the color of ink by the time he emerged from the chamber, his skin kissed by his sweat. He had managed to work out his tense muscles -in all places- and now the only thing that sounded enticing was a full belly and a warm bed.

The inside of Capsule Corporation slept in darkness, as expected, and Vegeta didn't bother to turn in the lights as he made a beeline for the kitchen. In the confines of the night, he was a predator. Dangeorus, stealthy. A far cry from how he was in her daylight.

A soft hum took him from his transit, spilling through the cracked door leading to the basement. Her basement. The walls were illuminated by various shades of pink neon, serenading his need to come closer.

He tried to ignore it, tried to fight the way her voice coiled through the house like wisps of smoke, but he found himself heading towards the stairs, clearly falling victim to her hypnotism.

Her back was to him, her skin glistening with sweat, her fingers clicking away at the computer. Strands of hair stuck wetly to her neck, and he noticed she had been tinkering with some sort of machine to her right.

He ran his eyes hotly over her frame, the pink hue of the computer washing over her alabaster skin, begging him to trickle his warrior fingers over her, her body such a virgin to battle, but so experienced to war.

She breathed out and wiped her brow as if he was really touching her, and he imagined that she was exhaling the syllables of his name as he stroked the inside of her walls with his tongue, marking her in a way that no other could erase. The sweat on her flesh would be caused by her own orgasm as she spilled her pleasure into his mouth, speaking his name like he was her god under the neon lights of the lab.

He shook his head immediately as her cough brought him back to reality. He was breathing heavier than normal, his energy feeling more drained than a workout could give . What the hell was he doing? What the hell was she doing to him?

He heard her chair swivel, but he was already up the stairs by the time she turned around.

OooOooo

Boiling Point: Prompt 03

OooOooo

Those four little words. It was a new day, a wide array of food laid out before him like the prince he was, the sun shining brightly over the gravity chamber like a final prize.

And she was determined to ruin his day with those damn four words.

"Are you a virgin?"

He nearly choked on his juice.

The corners of her lips curled up at his bewildermint, and she twirled a silky strand of blue hair around her finger. "Well? Are you?"

He shot her a look with the sting of a million bees, but it only seemed to egg her on. He turned to his plate, angrily raking his fork through his eggs, heat steaming from his head. Where did she get off asking him such a question?!

"You just seem so uptight," she purred, "Over the most trivial things. I saw the way you looked at me yesterday. You were watching me like a predator. But as soon as the mice looks the cat in the eyes, the kitty cat runs away." She placed two of her dainty fingers on the table for emphasis, moving them in a sultry rhythm, one by one, towards him.

He wanted to slap her hand away, but he watched her fingers intently as they ghosted against his bare arm, sending an electric shock through his veins. She removed her hand from the table and placed it on her smooth stomach, exposed by a cropped sweater, her fingers lightly touching her skin.

"You get so worked up over normal body parts," she circled the small slit of her midsection and looked at him through her thick lashes. So innocent. So vindictive. "This is a belly button," she said in a low tone, "Not so bad, right?" She trailed a finger up her abdomen, and he followed obediently, licking up her movements like the cat he was, wanting to drink her in more.

"And these," she smirked at him, making his eyes go wide with anticipation and shock as she palmed the swells of her chest tightly, "Are breasts." She chuckled as his breath hitched, his fingers grabbing the fabric of his sweatpants. "They're a lot of fun, Vegeta."

He finally exhaled and fixed his face to a scowl, glaring at her as she laughed and released her breasts, taking a bite of her waffle. "Just like I thought," she liked the sweet syrup from her cherry lips, "A virgin. You're gonna erupt with all that tension."

He shot up from the table and was behind her in an instant, trapping her against the table between his muscular arms.

"If you're trying to make me reach my boil point with you, it's working. Don't blame me when it's your funeral," he said hotly before turning and leaving her with syrup dripping down her chin.

OooOooo

Oxydation: Prompt 04

OooOooo

He found her later in her lab again, writing down various notes on a notepad, her tongue resting soundly on her lip. His dark gaze blanketed over her through a thick, opaque glass, his mouth thinned, his fists balled.

Her face darted up towards his as if he had passed a message to her in secret, the sapphires of her eyes gleaming under the holo-lights.

She put her pen down and stood straight, folding her arms arrogantly as her eyebrow rose. She pressed a button on her desk, her lips perched, and his eyes skimmed down her slender arms, his expression stoic.

"Can I help you, Vegeta?" Her voice was like honey as it purred through the speakers, making the thick hair on his neck spike outward.

"Hmph. What could a peon do for a god?"

She scoffed and shook her head, never breaking their gaze. "You're a jackass."

"And you're insufferable."

"And yet, you want me." She ran her tongue over the whites of her teeth, leaning against the wall as she watched him intently like he was her private specimen. Her finger touched the button again as he voiced washed over him in velvety waves.

"We don't have to do this back and forth, you know. All you have to do is ask the scientist for permission to conduct an experiment. Here's a hypothesis: Subject A –that's you- wants to lose his virginity to Subject B -that's me."

He growled. "Are you still on about that?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Until you prove me wrong."

He smirked, pressing a hand to the glass. "You claim to be a genius. I'm sure you know what the process of oxidation is."

"Of course I do."

"Good. I once had a female creature slapping against my cock in the late dips night. I'll always remember how her pink skin turned the palest shade of blue as she came hard. When I asked her about it, she said that she went through oxidation in her orgasm, how my dick gave her oxygen. Isn't that something, little scientist? The same shade of blue as your hair."

He watched her face snap into a jealous glare, her lips tight. He smiled dangerously . "Does that solve your little hypothesis?" And with a wicked glare, he left her again, practically tasting the curiosity from her skin.

Reduction: Prompt 05

OooOooo

The cool night air whipped through his hair as Vegeta sat on the balcony rails, overlooking the busy streets below. It was quiet tonight, and he welcomed the calm as it settled over him.

He didn't need to turn to know she was there, sensing her sugary ki before she even slid the doors open. He grunted in warning, telling her to stay away, but she disobeyed, and he was startled to find a hand on his thigh.

He looked down on her with fury, but any word that wanted to escape his throat was stuck as he drank in her attire.

A single robe. And from the display of her cleavage, she was wearing nothing underneath.

She smiled and dropped to her knees, her fingers squeezing his knee. "You talked about oxidation earlier, " she purred, palming his other knee, "And told me the story about that selfish lover you had. Taking all your oxygen? Tsk tsk." Her fingers hovered over the hemline of his shorts, and he reached out to still her, his heavy breath providing a musical to the scene.

"Stop it Bulma," His tone dripped menacingly low, although his anxiety of how close she was to the bulge in his pants made him crack around the edges, "You're playing a dangerous game."

"I don't shy away from danger, Vegeta," a challenge glistened in her eyes, "In fact, I welcome it." She released her hand from his iron fist, and to his surprise he let her, swallowing roughly. "Do you want to know how she felt? To come as hard as she did?" Her fingers skimmed over the edge of his pants, over the edge of his desire. He was drowning and she was lapping him up.

He watched as one…two..three and four fingers slipped out of his sight until he could only feel them. The soft, dexterous things ghosted his thigh, and he was embarrassed at his own admission of pleasure when he moaned as she touched his sensitive head.

"Let me she you the art of reduction." And then she removed him swiftly from his pants, staring at his solid cock greedily with admiration, before wrapping her lips around his shaft.

Fuck.

oooOooo

Bond- Final Prompt 06

OooOooo

She finally had him where she wanted him - in the palm of her hands.

Her crystal blue eyes burned into his like a stovetop flame, lit with a desire that he never suspected could have burned for him.

He sucked in a tight breath as he watched his most sensitive part disappear in the thresholds of her mouth, her pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock like it was her own sucker. He resisted the urge to grab the back of her head and ease her on, instead falling back for once and letting her have the show.

She moaned a little as she pulled her mouth back, the wind cruelly replacing her hot breaths, and she wiped the corner of her mouth as she smiled coyly at him. "So soon, huh?" She chided and ran her finger in a small circle around his tip. "I haven't even started properly and you already have pre cum."

Vegeta cursed under his breath, not even realizing just how turned on he was. He had to save face, not wanting the woman to think he was something to toy around with.

"If anything it was for your own benefit," his eyes grew darker, "Your mouth is dry."

Her lips pressed tightly together and she glared at him. "Really?" She squeezed the base of his thick cock with a gentle, but forceful, fist, a challenge burning under her glass stare, "Well, can't have you thinking that about me, now can we?"

And then she swallowed him again, chuckling as Vegeta threw his head back and bit down a moan when her tongue danced wickedly on his head, her mouth giving the best vacuum impression he had ever seen.

 _Fuck_ , she was good at this.

She licked and sucked, staring at him in such a way that brought out his warrior senses, like an enemy silently threatening before battle, and he bucked into her mouth as he felt himself about to explode. He was about to warn her that he was losing restraint, but her mouth was bonded to his skin, and when he roared his plateau of pleasure, she drank him down hungrily, as if that was what she wanted all along.

She slowly removed her mouth, leaving his throbbing cock behind with a loud, wet popping sound, and smiled like the devil she was. She rose to her feet, her face merely inches from his although he refused to look at her.

"So? Are we officially done playing this game now?"

Vegeta felt like he was in a hard space, one that pulled on every fiber of who he was. As a skilled fighter, he observed his surroundings carefully, never letting himself get too comfortable so that his defenses fell. But with her, it was something new entirely, and as much as it infuriated him, his satisfied cock had a different state of mind.

So like the predator he was, he scooped down on her, making her fall unceremoniously to the ground, a shock spreading over her features. He smiled arrogantly and bent down next to her ear.

"Your turn."

OooOooo

This was written for the April Mature BVDN, hosted by The Prince and The Heiress Community. Check them out on Tumblr and Google Plus!


End file.
